Far-field auditory brainstem response will be used to study the action of alcohol in the CNS in unrestrained rats. Alteration in amplitude, latency and central conduction time of auditory brainstem potentials will be determined sequentially in each animal in the order; (1) Normal control recording, (2) Acute alcohol intoxication, (3) Alcohol intoxication during chronic alcohol administration, (4) Alcohol withdrawal, and (5) Recovery from chronic excessive alcohol intake. Techniques for chronic administration of alcohol, and for obtaining auditory brainstem response in unrestrained rats are described. Preliminary data indicate that alcohol can significantly alter the brain stem response, i.e., alcohol prolongs both peak latency and central conduction time of auditory brain stem response whereas the reverse effects are observed in alcohol withdrawal. The present proposal should provide an electrophysiological basis of acute alcohol intoxication, alcohol tolerance and hyperexcitability during alcohol withdrawal, and as an animal model for further study in humans.